


He's Back

by thecurrentstateofhell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Pidge (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Hunk owns a bakery, Keith and Krolia bonding, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance cheated on Keith with Nyma, M/M, adam and shiro are going to get married, allura has pet mice, broganes, keith is a mechanic at coran's shop, keith moved, shay is a mineralogist, shiro isnt sick, they used to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurrentstateofhell/pseuds/thecurrentstateofhell
Summary: Keith saw something he never thought he would see, hoped he wouldn't see, but he did. So after living in a new city for three years and getting a call from his brother about his wedding, he's told to come back to the city that's caused him so much pain.Keith opens the can of worms and something unexpected comes out it.





	He's Back

place holder


End file.
